Rumours
Rumours is the fifth episode of the second season of Sea Princesses. Synopsis Bia sends a note to the princesses telling them she's coming to visit. They're delighted but Marli and Vivi are not. They've heard that Bia from the Abysmal Kingdom is a strange creature who walks weirdly. Plot Slipper comes to Polvina, Ester and Tubarina at school with a note from Bia, saying that she is coming for a visit. Marli and Vivi hear of this and tell the other students about it, stating rumours such as that the Abysmal Kingdom is a “horrible” place. After overhearing the rumours, the girls decide to tell the others that Bia is not like what they think, but they suddenly become paranoid at the prospect of being eaten by her. Right at that moment, Slipper arrives with another note, saying that Bia is coming tomorrow night. The girls are about to tell the others, but they have already left. Polvina suggests to Ester and Tubarina that they should get everyone to meet Bia so they can see how wrong they are, but they state that they don’t want to be helped and that it is a waste of time. Later, while getting annoyed at Tentie wanting and not wanting a dingleberry, Polvina gets an idea; the girls can get everyone to meet Bia if they tell them that they can’t meet her. The next day, the girls prepare a party for Bia, but going with Polvina’s plan, they don’t invite the others, stating to them that Bia doesn’t like Salacians because they argue and fight all the time. Marli and Vivi tell the others about this, to which Marcello says that they will crash it, just as the girls expected. Marcello leads everyone into the ballroom using a Drylander cage. Slipper and “Bia” begin terrorising the others, leading them to run when Slipper flips the cage over. Bia sees them and calls them into a room so that “Bia” won’t get them. She introduces herself to everyone as a friend of Ester, Tubarina and Polvina, which leads them to realise that they haven’t seen the three and presume that “Bia” has them. Hearing this, Bia goes out to confront “Bia”, but they can’t keep the act up any longer and decide to drop it. “Bia” is revealed to be Polvina, Ester and Tubarina in costume. Bia properly introduces herself, which leads the others to realise that they look very silly. At the party, Polvina comments that their trick was worth the effort before Bia cracks a joke at Marcello and Hugo about a rumour they spread about her eating them. Notes *Until this episode, Maurico was the only person apart from the girls to have met Bia in The Big Game. *It should also be noted that Bia appeared in the audience during the concert in Stage Fright. However, nobody knew at the time that she was Bia or that she came from the Abysmal Kingdom, so the events of this episode still make sense in continuity.